five_nights_at_tubbylandfandomcom-20200223-history
Storage Rooms
FNaTL= Repair Room The Repair Room is a location in ''Five Nights at Tubbyland''. This is the starting location for Po and Tinky Winky. Appearance The Repair Room is a small service room. A table with presumably a head can be seen here, as well as some sort of device, probably a Music Box lying on the ground. There is also a bottle of gas on the floor. Gameplay Po starts in here, lying in sitting position to the left wall. Tinky Winky also starts in here, first lying on the ground. Here, you can wind up the music box to keep Po away, otherwise she will stare into the camera, leave, and shortly kill you. Trivia * When Po leaves the room, the table will be lying on the ground, presumably knocked by Po. ** The lights will also change to a red hue, and it is unknown why. * It is one of the most visited locations in game (because of the music box), another one being Left Door. * In the demo, the Tubbyland Voice Trumpet is in this room lying on the floor, it is unknown why it was removed. * The Po plush from the Dream Night in the Repair Room appears to have her head more upright once the Tinky Winky plush leaves the room. It is unknown why this happens. ** The regular Po does not do this. |-|FNaTL 2= Spare Room The Spare Room is a location in Five Nights at Tubbyland 2. This is the starting location for Po. Appearance The Spare Room is a room for spare parts, and is where Po begins. To the left, a small, simple, circular table is there, as well as a doorway to the office on the left wall. On the far wall, there is an opening to the Kitchen Vent. Gameplay Only Po appears here. If she is close to the left side, it means she is likely to enter through the right doorway in the office, though she can change direction to go back to the middle of the room or to go to the Kitchen Vent, to appear at the front instead. When fended off, she will go back to her sitting position. Trivia *The spare room is quite similar to the Parts/Service area from Five Nights at Freddy's 2, due to the fact that they are both spare rooms that keep scrapped animatronics. **Although the spare room only has one animatronic, while Parts/Service has four. |-|FNaTL 3: T. E. G.= Spare Props The Spare Props area is a location in Five Nights at Tubbyland 3: The End Game. This is the starting location for Noo-Noo. Appearance The Spare Props area is the end of a hallway with many crates and barrels in it, along with wires pouring out of the ceiling to the left and the right. There are missing bricks on the far left corner. Gameplay Only Noo-Noo appears here. He begins in this area at the start of the night and can leave and return here later. He will return here in his active state after leaving the office. Original Props The Original Props area is a location in Five Nights at Tubbyland 3: The End Game. Appearance The Original Props area is a room with four barrels at the close left corner, an open door on the left wall at the far corner, the custard machine to the right corner, a V1 suit head to the left in front of the barrels, a prototype endoskeleton head to the left of the custard machine, a single barrel right below the camera, and wires pouring from the ceiling to the middle of the room. Gameplay Po, Noo-Noo, and Decimated can appear here on their way to the office. |-|Beta= Repair Room The Repair Room is a location in the demo of Five Nights at Tubbyland. This is the starting location for Po and Tinky Winky. Appearance The Repair Room looks very similar to the full game, as the walls are no longer visible, and the Tubbyland Voice Trumpet is lying on the floor. Gameplay The Repair Room plays identical to the full game, with the music box and Tinky Winky and Po starting here. Again, when Po leaves the room, the table is knocked over and the fuel can is moved. |-|TL R= CAM E CAM E is a location in TubbyLand Return. This is the starting location for Dipsy. Appearance The location of CAM E is a mostly barren room with only a table in the middle, shone upon by a ceiling light out of view. On the opposite wall are three boarded up windows to the outside. Gameplay Dipsy would begin in this location. Po would also be able to pass through here. Trivia * Oddly, Po will gain eyes when appearing here next to Dipsy while he is inactive. |-|Gallery= FNaTL Repair Room Po repair room.png|Po alone in the Repair Room. Po repair room stare.png|Po staring at the camera in the Repair Room. Repair room.png|The empty Repair Room. Note the knocked over table and red light. Tinky Plush Repair Room.png|The Po and Tinky Winky plushes in the Repair Room, from the Dream Night. PoPlushAlone.png|The Po plush alone in the Repair Room, from the Dream Night. Hi Po.png|The Po plush staring at the camera in the Repair Room, from the Dream Night. FNaTL 2 Spare Room 216.png|Po sitting down in the Spare Room. Five nights at tubbyland 2 old by thesitcixd-d8vhfhv.png|Po standing in the middle of the Spare Room. Old po spare room 3.png|Po about to enter the office. Po vent repair room fnatl2.png|Po about to enter the Kitchen Vent. FNaTL 3: The End Game Spare Props Noo noo spare props 1.png|Noo-Noo starting in the Spare Props area. Noo noo spare props 2.png|Noo-Noo in the Spare Props area. Original Props Po original props.png|Po in the Original Props area. Noo noo original props.png|Noo-Noo in the Original Props area. Decimated original props.png|Decimated in the Original Props area. Beta Repair Room Beta po repair room.png|Beta Po alone in the Repair Room. Beta po repair room 2.png|Beta Po staring into the camera in the Repair Room. Beta repair room.png|The beta Repair Room, empty. Note the slight red hue of the light and the overturned table and moved fuel can. TL R CAM E tlr cam e po.png|Po in CAM E. tlr cam e dipsy.png|Dipsy in CAM E, inactive. tlr cam e dipsy po.png|Po and Dipsy in CAM E. Category:Locations Category:Five Nights at Tubbyland Category:Five Nights at Tubbyland 2 Category:Five Nights at Tubbyland 3: The End Game Category:TubbyLand Return